


Tension

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguing, Family, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: Set in Season 3 this looks at how Maggie's and Kara's relationship becomes more strained, with Alex getting caught in the middle. Written in response to a request by DtownGurl4488.





	1. Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any DC characters.
> 
> A/N: This is written in response to a request by DtownGurl4488 for a story where Maggie and Kara don't get along and Alex has to navigate the situation. So this is set in season three (it won't be a long story) and each chapter will be based on events that could have happened in-between scenes or episodes where Kara and Maggie clash. It is going to be angsty and will just be character focused. It will assume readers have seen the episodes from season 3.

Maggie was sure she was the wrong person for this. She and Kara had never exactly been close. But Alex was upset and withdrawn and wanted her sister. Not seeing anyone else make progress Maggie knocked on the door.

"Maggie? Is Alex okay?" Kara asked as she opened the door.

"No." Maggie said.

"What's happened?" Kara asked paling.

"She's worried about you." Maggie said.

"I'm fine." Kara said relaxing.

"I don't buy that. All I know is you are different and withdrawn and your behaviour is hurting Alex."

"My behaviour?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I get that you are hurting and you have every right to."

"I really don't need your permission to be in pain." Kara snapped.

"I didn't mean to imply that you did." Maggie said sensing she was only making things worse. "I don't care how you deal with your problems. Lock yourself away, scream off a roof top, whatever. But right now you are hurting Alex. She misses you." Maggie said. "She needs you."

"No she doesn't. She never has." Kara said.

"That's bull and you know it. You know what I think? You are afraid. Afraid of getting hurt."

"I'm already hurt." Kara pointed out.

"And you don't want to feel like this ever again so you are shutting out everyone in your life you care about so you won't lose them. But what you're doing is causing them pain."

"If you are done with the pop psychology I need to go." Kara said leaping from the window.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when Maggie came home and threw her keys down.

"Sure."

"Want to try again?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Maggie said before noticing Alex was frowning at the TV. "What's going on?"

"Kara is doing her thing. Nonstop for the last hour. If she keeps this up I'm worried she'll burn out."

"This bout may be my fault." Maggie confessed.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"I went to go and see her."

"You did? Why?"

"To help her snap out of her funk. Only it didn't go so well."

"What did you say to her?" Alex asked.

"That while it was okay to be hurting she was actually hurting you and needed to snap out of it."

"That's not the way to deal with Kara." Alex said.

"Well your way wasn't working so I'd hoped a more direct approach would help." Maggie said. "From the sound of it, it worked when Cat Grant did."

"Yeah, but you're not Cat Grant. You probably weren't the right person to have that conversation." Alex said grimacing as she imagined how it went.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse." Maggie apologised.

"You didn't mean to. I just wish I knew how to help her." Alex said sending Kara a text message asking to meet in the bar.

"Maybe it is time to stop giving her space." Maggie said.

"When Kara is in pain she shuts herself off. If you push her too hard she withdraws even more." Alex replied looking at her phone.

"Well her withdrawing is stressing you out so tell me what I can do to help." Maggie said.

"If I knew that I would tell you. But maybe you are right. Maybe I need to try a more direct approach. If she doesn't respond to my texts, tomorrow I'm going over there and making her talk." Alex said. "In the mean time we should go before we're late. You know how antsy Winn gets. And maybe Kara will show up."

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked as he approached Alex the next afternoon.

"Yes. Fine, no."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's just me managing to upset everyone."

"You've not upset me." J'onn said. "Is this about your fight with Maggie last night or concern about Kara."

"Yes." Alex said. "Both."

When Alex didn't elaborate J'onn waited and waited, until finally Alex said.

"Maggie thinks I'm down on the wedding. Which I guess I am, but not because I don't want to get married."

"Because you miss Kara?" J'onn guessed.

"In part. I am worried about her."

"Why not tell Maggie that?"

"Because Maggie will try to fix it. And she tried already and made it worse. Then after Kara quit CatCo I followed Maggie's advice and tried to force Kara into getting out of her funk. Only it wasn't the right approach and we had a fight."

"What's the other part?" J'onn said. "You said Kara was only part of the reason."

"Dad. I miss him."

"Well why don't you talk to Maggie and explain how you feel and I will talk to Kara and try to make her open up a little."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Any time. And with the unveiling about to happen I know exactly where Kara is. I'll let you know how it goes."

-00-

As they watched Kara dive underwater in search of the missiles, Maggie could sense the tension build in Alex. Tension that was intensified when the shock wave rippled through the water. Not seeing anything Alex called to her sister over the radio. The pain and fear in her voice making Maggie's heart ache for her. Knowing how worried and scared Alex was Maggie offered.

"I'm sure she'll be okay."

"She's not invincible." Alex said glancing at her watch and tracking how long Kara had gone without breathing. "And we had a huge fight. What if our last conversation was an argument?"

"She'll be okay. She always is."

"She always was." Alex corrected. "Because she had something to fight for. Right now I don't think she believes that she does, and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Maggie asked.

"I gave her space. I shouldn't have done that. You were right. I should have forced her to talk to me. I should have moved in with her."

"She's an adult Alex, she has to choose her own path." Maggie said as J'onn approached, his face showing his own concern.

Just as she could feel the final hope leave Alex the submarine appeared breaking through the surface before taking to the skies, held up by Supergirl.


	2. After Girl of Steel

"Well I should head off" J'onn said after several rounds in the bar that evening. He then turned to Alex and added. "I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have the new recruits starting tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not a fan of the newbies?" Winn asked a lopsided, drunken, grin on his face.

"Not a fan of new recruits in general. They're sloppy, don't follow orders and are general pain in the ass." Alex said downing her drink.

"Is that what you thought about me when I joined?" Winn asked.

"You phrase it like she doesn't think like that anymore." James smiled.

"Kara was a newbie once." Winn pointed out, ignoring James.

"And she made me suffer." Kara said.

"I trained you." Alex corrected. "Training that has saved your ass on several occasions. In fact I'm starting to think you need to start training again." She added recalling how close she had come to loosing her sister earlier in the day.

Reaching over and squeezing Alex's hand Kara assured her.

"I'm okay."

"I know. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay." Kara assured her. "And if it makes you feel better, perhaps we can start training again. Obviously it won't be as much fun for you with no green room, but I'm sure you have a plan."

"Oh, I do." Alex assured her. "From now on at least four hours a day will be dedicated to training."

"Can't wait." Kara said less enthusiastically.

"So does this mean you are actually going to let the cops do some work round the city?" Maggie asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I'm talking about your constant taking over of policing the city."

"I'm going to get another round. You want something?" Alex asked trying to stop any potential argument before it started.

"Isn't reducing crime a good thing?" Kara asked.

"Sure it is. But what happens when you get bored? What then? Right now there isn't enough crime to warrant the size of the force. So there will be job cuts." Maggie said.

"It's not like I am Supergirl for a hobby. I'm not just going to give it up because I get bored." Kara protested.

"Maggie." Alex said not wanting her girlfriend to push her sister.

"Let me rephrase, what happens when there is real emergency, like today, and you can't help out with the normal crime. There won't be enough cops to protect the city and the criminals will know that. Crime rates will soar."

"How about that drink?" Alex suggested.

"What about the officers I protect from danger?" Kara argued, ignoring her sister. "If I'm in the firing line the beat cops will be safer."

"For now. Only as criminals work out they have to beat you not the cops they will try using more dangerous, more deadly weapons and although they may not work on you. They will work on humans and it will suddenly be a lot more dangerous for the cops." Maggie argued.

"I'm not trying to cost people their jobs or make their work more dangerous." Kara protested.

"Maggie knows that." Alex said trying to end the argument.

"It's late, I'm going to head home." Kara said before looking at Maggie and adding. "Without helping people."

"Kara, wait up." Alex said chasing after her.

"Maggie didn't mean to upset you."

"She didn't. I'm just tired, I'm not used to going out." Seeing Alex's frown she added. "I'm fine. I promise. What about lunch tomorrow?"

"All three of us?" Alex asked. "We could go for a wedding food tasting." Alex suggested. When Kara didn't immediately agree she said. "Please."

"Sure." Kara said before hugging Alex goodnight and leaving.

"She okay?" Maggie asked.

"She says she is."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, she frustrates me sometimes not seeing the bigger picture."

"Well we are meeting her for the tasting tomorrow so hopefully you can explain it then." Alex said.

-00-

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked as she met Maggie outside the building.

"She just texted to say she couldn't make it. I think she wants us to talk."

"About what?" Kara asked.

"Last night, I'd assume." Maggie replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You are entitled to your opinion, I just thought we sorted this out last year." Kara said.

"No. We came to an understanding and accepted we were different." Maggie corrected. "I'm not going to think you are doing the right thing because you tell me you are."

"Yeah because you always know what the right thing is." Kara muttered.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." Kara said.

"Out with it." Maggie countered. "If you are serious about getting on we can't keep hiding what we're thinking."

"You always assume you are right and that you know what is best but you don't. And I think deep down you know that. That's why you lie."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"You forced Alex to come out and you lied about how it went for you."

"I didn't want to scare her in to silence and running away."

"I'd get that if you then didn't trample on her heart. I have never seen her so broken. You did that." Kara replied. "But not telling Alex the truth, lying to her. That is just wrong. If you really believe you are right you should stand by your convictions and not manipulate people." Kara said.

"I didn't manipulate Alex. I was helping her. No offence but you don't know what it was like for Alex."

"No one does." Kara argued. "Everyone is different."

"Doesn't mean there aren't common themes."

"Like not fitting in, hiding who you are, not being yourself out in public?" Kara listed.

"Alex was so focused on helping you do that she never faced up to her own issues." Maggie countered.

"I know that and I will always regret that I wasn't there for her more, that I wasn't a better sister."

"It's not just that. Alex grew up encouraged to keep secrets. She'll always look for a reason not to share." Maggie said.

"Not everyone has the luxury of sharing their secrets." Kara said.

"I know that. But some secrets shouldn't be secrets and I was trying to help Alex see that."

"By lying to her." Kara repeated as her phone buzzed. Checking the message she said. "I have to go."

-00-

"How did it go?" Alex asked as she entered her apartment.

"By 'it' you mean your bailing at lunch?" Maggie guessed.

"Yeah, sorry. DEO emergency."

"A story I would believe if the caterer had actually been expecting us." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I may have forgotten to rearrange it." Alex confessed.

"The whole thing was a set up." Maggie countered.

"Yes, yes it was. You and Kara are important to me. I just want you to get along."

"We do." Maggie said. When Alex just looked at her she added. "Some of the time."

"I know you have had your differences in the past, but Kara is just starting to be herself again. She needs support."

"I get that." Maggie said.

"So you sorted everything out?" Alex asked optimistically.

"Not so much." Maggie said. "It was more of a laying it all on the table."

"All what?"

"Our differences." Maggie said.

"See that doesn't sound like you sorted anything out." Alex said.

"I know how important Kara is to you and I promise I will talk to her." Maggie assured her.


	3. After Triggers

"You okay?" Lena asked as Kara picked at the food on her plate having just ignored Lena's story.

"Fine. Why?"

"You seem a little distracted." Lena pointed out.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. You have every right to be distracted. I know how hard it is to get over someone."

"That's not my problem right now." Kara said, seeing the doubt on Lena's face she added. "Seriously, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I had a fight with Maggie. Well actually I keep having fights with Maggie."

"Your sister's girlfriend?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'm confused."

"I mean, I don't know what sparks it. I mean we used to have a slightly tense relationship, but I thought we had got over that."

"But you fought again?"

"Yeah. And there doesn't even seem to be good reason for. But I think it may have been my fault. I think I lost my temper."

"That doesn't sound like you. What exactly is the problem?" Lena asked.

"Maybe I'm jealous or maybe I just don't like seeing other people being happy."

"I really doubt that. But before we get too deep about this I meant what exactly is it about Maggie that caused you to fight. I know you Kara and you don't pick fights for no reason. So what sparked it?"

"I guess it's that Maggie always assumes she knows best and it just looks like she kind of forces Alex to do it her way. Like the band or DJ question, I just know they'll go down the band route even though that's not what Alex wants."

"I assume that's a wedding issue?" Lena asked trying to keep up.

"Yes. Which is why I am staying well clear of that one. But it's not just the wedding. It's everything. Coming out, Valentine's Day. I don't know…. maybe it's nothing. Maybe I am imagining it. I just worry about her."

"Does Alex feel like that?" Lena asked.

"Probably not. I don't know. I can't ask as that would tell her that I have a problem."

"Don't you talk to Alex about everything?" Lena asked.

"Used to. But recently things have been different for us. Maybe I'm just having trouble adjusting."

"What do you mean different?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. We both started dating and kind of drifted, then there was the thing with Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah?"

"My adoptive father, Alex's father. It's a long, really long story and complicated." Kara said.

"Short version?"

"We found him, only he wasn't who we thought he was. I warned Alex she didn't take it so well and lashed out. Then things got even more messy. Then there was the invasion and Mon-El and I withdrew. Maybe...I don't know. Maybe it's me that's the problem. It must be me that's the problem. Which means I need to change." She said looking at Lena and adding. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lena asked confused.

"Making me see sense. I need to go and figure out how to fix this."

"Okay." Lena said baffled as she watched her friend disappear.

-00-

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as she looked up and saw Kara at her desk.

"Sorry, I know you are working, but can we talk?" Kara asked.

"Sure, let me grab my jacket." Maggie said before following Kara out of the station. "I was going to call, we should probably clear the air."

"We should. I'm sorry." Kara started. "I know you want what's best for Alex, so do I. It's just what you think is definitely different from what I think and it's just taking some adjustment."

"I'm not replacing you." Maggie said.

"I know and that isn't what this is about." Kara said as her phone buzzed.

"Do you need to go?" Maggie asked as Kara read her phone.

"No, it's just a minor traffic collision. No injuries." Kara said reading the message.

"Still on the general alert then?" Maggie questioned, her disapproval obvious.

"You disapprove." Kara said.

"Yeah. The cops exist for a reason. We are capable of handling most things." Maggie pointed out.

"Which is why I'm not attending."

"But why are you hooked into the alert system? Don't you trust Winn and the other analysts?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you trust them to filter the alerts?"

"I do. They'll tell me the important ones. But that doesn't mean I can't help with the others."

"You mean interfere with police cases?" Maggie asked.

"You know there are only three people who really don't like me helping the police? Maxwell Lord, Morgan Edge and you. Lord and Edge are driven by their personal dislike of aliens and me. So is it every alien you discriminate against or just me?" Kara asked.

"Unlike you, I don't discriminate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Maggie said.

"No, that was something." Kara said. "You're the one who keeps saying people should say what they feel, so what did you mean?"

"You discriminate more than most." Maggie said.

"What do you mean?"

"After I found you in the bank vault, Alex suggested you suffered from claustrophobia and you said no that's a human thing."

"Well it is." Kara pointed out.

"It's the way you say it." Maggie said. "It's like the thought of having human reactions insults you."

"Not insults. But at the end of the day I'm not human." Kara reminded.

"Trust me you have made everyone round you know that. You may not be human by blood, but you have lived on Earth long enough to have a human side. Why not accept it?" Maggie asked as Kara's phone buzzed again.

"I can't be what I'm not. I thought you were all about accepting who you are and not living a lie. Unless of course, it is built on your lies, then it is fine." Kara said as she read the message. "I have to go."

-00-

"Winn and James are going to the bar. Want to join them?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment and saw Maggie.

"Is Kara coming?" Maggie questioned.

"Hopefully, I was about to text her."

"Maybe best if I don't come then." Maggie said.

"Why?"

"Kara and I kind of had a fight earlier." Maggie confessed.

"What? When did you even see her?"

"She came by the precinct to apologise." Maggie said.

"How did that end up as a fight?"

"To be honest I don't know. It just kind of happened."

"What was it about?" Alex asked.

"Everything and nothing. It doesn't matter. But the point is Kara may not want to see me."

"Or you two can meet and sort out whatever the problem is. What is the problem?"

"Nothing. Just a clash of personalities." Maggie said.

"Come on. I can't cope with you fighting." Alex said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Maggie said as Alex grabbed her jacket. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kara." Alex said before noticing Maggie was picking up her jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I'll give you a ride over. Last time you left to smooth over a fight you got kidnapped."

-00-

"Kara, open up." Alex said banging on Kara's door.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked opening the door.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Kara said letting Alex into her apartment.

"How did you get here?" Kara asked looking past Alex, expecting to see Maggie.

"I am capable of moving round the city by myself." Alex shot back.

"I'm just worried about you." Kara said before reminding Alex. "Last time Maggie and I had a big fight you got kidnapped."

"So there was a big fight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Kara said looking guilty. "Seriously though you should have called me I would have flown over."

"If it makes you feel better Maggie also thought I was incapable of getting across the City and gave me a ride. If you two can agree on me being weak and incompetent and unable to move round the city after dark, why can't you agree to get on?"

"I'm trying. I didn't mean to fight with her."

"I know. But if you really are worried about me coming out at night to figure out why you are fighting. The easiest way to stop it is to not fight with each other in the first place."

"I really am trying. I am not deliberately picking arguments with her."

"I know." Alex said sighing.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked feeling guilty.

"I'm fine. Or I would be if you and Maggie weren't arguing. I don't know what you want from me." Alex confessed. "You shut me out of life for months. Then you start talking to all of us again and pick arguments with Maggie."

"That wasn't my intention." Kara said.

"I thought you two had sorted out your differences?" Alex said.

"So did I." Kara replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to argue with her. It just sort of happened."

"Well can you work on it sort of not happening again?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

"So you'll come for dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I can't. I'm seeing Lena."

"Kara-" Alex started sounding frustrated.

"Seriously, I'm seeing Lena. You can call her and check if you don't believe me."

"Kara, I've only just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." Kara promised her. "I'll talk to Maggie and fix things."


	4. After Far From the Tree

"Maybe I am jealous." Kara said as she sat on Lena's couch.

"That doesn't sound like you." Lena countered.

"No one else thinks Maggie is a problem, so it must be me. I mean Eliza thinks she's great, Winn even sides with her. Why can't I see what they see?"

"Maybe you know Alex better than anyone else." Lena countered.

"Maggie makes Alex happy." Kara said.

"But?" Lena prompted.

"But she has also made her the saddest I have ever seen her. I don't want to see her like that ever again. She was so broken."

"Could you be projecting?" Lena asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You have recently had your heat broken. You were defeated by losing the person you loved. Could you be so scared that Alex will go through something similar that you are seeing things that aren't there?"

"Maybe you're right." Kara said looking guilty. "Maggie is right, I have already held Alex back."

"Maggie said that?"

"Not is so many words. But the inference was there." Kara said. "And it's true. I have cost Alex so much. Maybe I have some sort subconscious desire for Alex to be miserable."

"Kara you don't even have a subconscious desire for your worse enemy to be miserable. All you want is for Alex to be happy. All I was implying is maybe you are letting your fear of what could happen guide you."

"How do I stop myself doing that?" Kara asked.

"Allow yourself to be happy. Accept that just because things can go wrong doesn't mean they will go wrong."

"Perhaps I should just back out of Alex's life."

"I know I don't know Alex well, but based on what you have said that will be the last thing that she wants." Lena said concerned that Kara had completely missed the point.

"What if it is what she needs?" Kara asked.

"No one needs you not be in their lives." Lena said. "While Alex isn't going to be happy while you and Maggie are arguing, she'll be a lot more miserable if you cut yourself off again."

"So what do I do? Should just ignore my concerns? I mean if it is all in my head then I can just ignore them right?"

"No. Absolutely not." Lena said. "If you do that you will give yourself ulcers worrying about if you were right. You and Maggie need to talk."

"We tried. It didn't go so well." Kara reminded her.

"It doesn't have to. You just have to reach a point where you accept that you are different but that you both want what is best for Alex." Lena said.

-00-

"Thanks for meeting me." Maggie said as Kara entered Alex's apartment.

"Not a problem." Kara said.

"I figured we needed to talk."

"We do." Kara agreed. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's what you think though isn't it?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't apologise." Maggie said. "I know we have our differences but we both want what is best for Alex. And while we may disagree about what that is, she needs both of us. I'm not trying to replace you in her life." Maggie said.

"I know." Kara said.

"But?" Maggie pressed. When Kara didn't say anything she went on. "Kara if we are going to sort this out we need to talk. Just say what you need to say. I can take it."

"Okay. I know you want what you think is best for Alex, but sometimes it just seems you try to bulldoze her into doing it your way."

"And by bulldoze you mean lie?"

"You lied about how coming out was for you." Kara reminded her.

"I did. But Kara, growing up I hid who I was. And although I lost pretty much everything when I came out, it was the right thing to do. And as much as I hate the fact my mother won't even be in the same State as me and my father can't get over it, I wouldn't change me coming out."

"Then why not tell Alex that?"

"Because Alex was scared and if I had told her she wouldn't have faced it. She would have kept living a lie."

"You don't know that." Kara argued. "You shouldn't have lied. You should have trusted her with the truth."

"Kara, you see everything as black and white, right and wrong, good and bad. But life isn't that simple."

"You think I don't know that?" Kara asked.

"Well-" Maggie started.

"I know how complicated life can be. My mother used me to trap my aunt so she could have her arrested and thrown in Fort Rozz. My father supported genocide. And I would love to pretend those things didn't happen and go back to remembering my parents in the way I did in my first few years on Earth. But that would be living a lie. Although it hurt to find out the truth, I'm glad I did and I will grow stronger from it. The truth is good. But you seem to run from it. You even lied about why you broke up with Emily."

"Alex told you that?"

"Yes. She was hurt. Not because of what you did, but because you lied to her about it. Alex has made plenty of mistakes. We all have. Through making those mistakes we learn the power of forgiveness." She paused and then said. "I assume Alex told you she killed my aunt?"

"Yeah she did." Maggie said, unsure where Kara was going.

"It hurt so much losing her, especially as I was just starting to get through to her. But what really hurt was that Alex lied about it. So I know what it is like to have some you love lie to you, not trust you with the truth. And that feeling is so much worse than learning the truth. And I'm worried that one day you'll tell one lie too many and it will break Alex. And Alex has always been strong. She has always known what to do. Seeing her vulnerable is hard. And I never want to see her broken."

"Neither do I." Maggie said. "But Alex isn't the only vulnerable one. I love Alex and I don't want to lose her. When I haven't told her the truth it wasn't because I didn't trust her, it was because I was sure she would see I wasn't deserving of her."

"Alex has never had a serious relationship, she has enough insecurities for both of you." Kara pointed out. "What she needs is stability, to know you won't lie and that you'll always have her back."

"Like you?" Maggie asked. "Because I don't remember you being there for her recently."

"I know I withdrew, but she had you. I thought she was okay." Kara said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Maggie said. "You talk about always being on her side, but when J'onn booted her off her dad's case you didn't stand by her." Maggie said. "You sided with J'onn."

"Because he was right. Alex wasn't in the right frame of mind and she proved that."

"Maybe if you had backed her up she wouldn't have got into that situation." Maggie countered.

"Or maybe if we both told her to take a step back she wouldn't have nearly have been lost forever." Kara countered.

"Wait, you're blaming me for supporting Alex?" Maggie asked. "You know full well she would have looked for her dad regardless. At least I helped her. I had her back."

"Really? Because I didn't notice you helping stop the space ship fly off forever." Kara snapped.

"I helped in every way I could. And when I help I think it through and it doesn't end up with Alex drowning." Maggie sniped back.

"Not a day goes by that I don't remember how close I came to loosing Alex." Kara said as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"You may like getting things off your chest, saying what you feel. But right now if I do that I am going to end up regretting it, so I'm going." Kara explained as the door opened.

"Hey." Alex said as she entered the apartment and saw them.

"Hi." Kara smiled.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked concerned sensing the tension in the room.

"It's fine." Kara said. "But I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I have to chase a lead. I have a story due."

"Want some help?"

"No. I'm good. I'll see you later." Kara said leaving. Once she was gone Alex looked at Maggie and waited.

"I asked her to come round so we could talk."

"And?"

"I upset her, again."

"What did you do this time?"

"I may have said she didn't always have your back." Maggie explained. "And she was responsible for you almost drowning."

"Why would you say that?" Alex asked.

"Because she made we realise some things which hurt and I lashed out. I'm sorry." Maggie said as Alex paced. "I didn't mean to upset her. I just kind of let it out."

"Kara has already lost one family." Alex reminded her. "She is almost phobic about losing another. She'll always have my back."

"I know that."

"Do you? She came out as Supergirl to save me." Alex reminded her. "I know in the heat of the moment you say things you don't mean. Everyone does. But please no matter what happens never attack Kara's commitment to family."

"I promise next time I see her I'll apologise."

-00-

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Kara said walking into a room where Lena and Sam were talking.

"Of course not." Lena smiled. "From your frown you have either just missed an all you can eat Tuesday or you've had another run in with Maggie?"

"The latter." Kara said. "Although I gave up the former to meet her, so kind of both."

"What was the argument about this time?"

"She accused me of not standing by Alex when she needed me. I think the reason I'm angry is because she was right. I shouldn't have sided with J'onn."

"John?" Sam asked completely lost.

"Alex's boss." Kara said trying not to grimace at potentially giving too much away. "I am trying so hard to make peace. But every time I apologise she says something that ends up being a dig at me. But I don't think she means it. Maybe I'm just too sensitive."

"Would it help if we met her?" Sam asked.

"Girls night?" Lena suggested.

"Absolutely." Sam agreed.

"I don't want to get you messed up in my problems." Kara said.

"We're best friends." Lena reminded her. "And although I may be new to this I'm pretty sure helping is what friends do."

"And all we're talking about is a night of fun and drinking." Sam said. "Outside of work I never spend time with adults. It could be fun. Scratch that, it will be fun."


	5. The Faithful

"You are looking stressed." Winn pointed out as he caught up with Kara who was marching through the corridors of the DEO.

"I just can't win." Kara complained. "And it is so frustrating."

"Win at what? Is this about the cult? Because I get that it is creepy, but you saved the day. I mean you always do, but this time you really saved the day and lots of lives. Lots and lots of lives." Winn said.

"Thank you." Kara said trying to offer a grateful smile. "But it's not just about the cult."

"Maggie?" Winn guessed.

"You noticed?"

"The tension between you two? Kind of hard not to." Winn said.

"I tried to take on board what she said. I cut down on interfering with police cases. But when I try to work within the law Maggie turns round and says she can't help and walks off. No, 'maybe we can be creative and still work within the rules', just nothing."

"Maybe there was nothing she could do." Winn suggested.

"There's always something that can be done. And by ignoring my concerns a stadium nearly got taken out. Alex nearly died."

"She couldn't have known that would happen." Winn said.

"I know that. But whenever Supergirl is involved she just….it doesn't matter. I need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Home."

"Alex will be here in a minute. With Maggie. You could clear the air." Winn suggested.

"I know. But when Maggie turns up I'm not sure I'll be able to keep quiet, so for Alex's sake I'm leaving."

"What do you want me to tell Alex?"

"A Supergirl thing came up."

-00-

"Hey Winn. Where's Kara?" Alex said. "I thought she was going to come out with us tonight."

"She was." Winn agreed.

"Was?" Alex asked.

"Supergirl emergency." Winn said.

"She's ticked with me?" Maggie guessed.

"I wouldn't say ticked." Winn said.

"What's happened now?" Alex asked. When Maggie didn't immediately respond Alex looked at Winn who said.

"She just thought that Maggie could have given a little more support with Coville. Especially after she has being trying so hard to work with the police and within their procedure."

"Seriously?" Maggie asked. "I can't rewrite the rules on a whim."

"Well you did ask her to work within the law and when she tried you did brush her off." Alex said.

"That's because Coville wasn't breaking the law."

"He kind of was." Winn pointed out. "And my input is not needed or wanted so I will go over there and not listen."

"Please can you try to see her side." Alex asked once Winn had gone. "She is really trying to do what you ask."

"I know." Maggie said. "But unlike you two, I have to work within the law. But I'll try to recognise how much effort she is putting in."

"Thank you." Alex said. "You know, I'm going to go and talk to her. She's had a rough time today. I'll see you at home."

-00-

"Kara open up. I know you are in there." Alex said banging on the door. Not getting a response she used her key and entered the apartment, surprised to find it empty. Confused she sat down and waited for her sister to return.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she finally flew in through the window. "Are you okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay. About what?" Kara asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"You know what?"

"Maggie?" Kara guessed.

"What's going on with you two? Why is it so hard to get on?"

"I don't know. I really am trying. But we just keep saying the wrong things to each other."

"And now you are avoiding both of us." Alex said.

"No. Just tonight and just Maggie." Kara said. "I am trying so hard to see her point of view. But what is the point of working within the law if it doesn't protect you? You could have died tonight." Kara said, clearly upset.

"I'm okay." Alex said hugging her. "And you were in just as much danger as I was." Pulling away she added. "Kara, I don't want you to be miserable."

"I'm not. Alex, I just want you to be happy. And Maggie makes you happy. So I'm happy."

"You don't seem happy." Alex said. "And you are not the type of person to pick fights. So what's going on?"

"I guess I'm just seeing problems with everything as that gives me something to fix. I'm sorry." Kara said. For a minute Alex didn't respond. Then finally she sighed and confessed.

"Maybe you're not wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked frowning.

"Maggie doesn't want kids."

"Yeah, she mentioned that." Kara said before guessing. "But you do?"

"I think so."

"Any chance Maggie will change her mind?"

"I don't know. I hope so...but I'm not sure. Probably not. She won't even come to Ruby's recital tomorrow."

"You have to talk to her." Kara said. "It's a huge decision and one you have to make together."

"What if she doesn't want them? Never wants them?"

"Then you need to figure out what you really want. To be happy with Maggie, but not have kids. Or to move on and risk your current happiness to have a family later. Only you can decide what you want though. But whatever your decision I will be here for you though." Kara said pulling Alex in for a hug.

"Thank you." Alex said. "You're still going to the recital tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Where did you rush off to?" Lena asked when Sam and her saw the reporter in the school hallway after the show.

"Sorry. Alex had a revelation."

"Sounds deep. What was it?" Lena asked.

"She wants kids."

"Didn't Maggie say they weren't going to have kids?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"I see the problem." Lena said sympathetically.

"I don't know how to help Alex." Kara said. "After everything that has happened between Maggie and I, what if I say something to Alex because of an unconscious bias?"

"Only Alex can decide what she wants. But either way she'll be giving up something major in her life and she'll need you." Lena said.

"What if it is my fault?" Kara asked.

"Maggie not wanting kids?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, well no, but kind of. What if I have driven a wedge between them and kids is just an excuse?"

"I think you may be over thinking." Lena said.

"You don't understand, I have cost Alex so much already. What if I have cost her Maggie?"

"Again over thinking." Lena said.

"It does sound like you have a guilt complex even Supergirl would struggle to handle." Sam said.


	6. After Midvale

"I'm sorry." Kara said as she and Alex sat on the couch, both pretending to watch a movie.

"For what?" Alex asked glancing at her sister. "Dragging me to Midvale and making me put on several pounds."

"No." Kara said. "And we both know you love that food."

"So what are you apologising for?" Alex asked confused.

"If I contributed to what happened with Maggie. I didn't mean to fight with her."

"Kara, what happened with Maggie and me, it didn't involve you. We just wanted different things."

"Having to be in the middle of the fighting probably didn't help though."

"It was a little stressful." Alex confessed.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised.

"I will never fully understand why you two couldn't get on, but you not getting on didn't contribute to what happened." Alex said. "Besides you don't have to like everything and everyone I like."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to fight with who I don't get on with. I mean you didn't like Mon-El, but you didn't fight all the time."

"I didn't not like Mon-El." Alex started, but as Kara stared at her she said. "Fine I didn't like him, but that's because I thought you could do better. But he made you happy."

"So you managed not to fight with him."

"He was too scared of me to argue." Alex shrugged.

"It wasn't even as if I didn't like Maggie I just found myself arguing with her. Half the time I wasn't even sure why."

"Well you two are both strong, stubborn, professionals who wanted respect."

"I still shouldn't have put you in the middle."

"You didn't. Technically you both did." Alex said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted you to be happy. And if you thought I had a problem you wouldn't be happy."

"That's true. But if you know that why did you cut yourself off? I get you needed to grieve in your own way at your own pace, but I was so worried about you. I missed you so much. I felt lonely." Alex said.

"After Mon-El I know I withdrew, but I thought you were okay." Kara said. "I thought that with Maggie you didn't need me and I could process everything at my own pace."

"I did have Maggie." Alex said before drawing Kara into a hug and saying. "But that didn't mean I didn't need you."

"I'm sorry. No more withdrawing. From now on I will be the annoying brat who didn't leave your side in mid-school." Kara said as her stomach rumbled.

"How can you be hungry? You have just eaten an entire pizza." Alex said.

"Not an entire pizza. You had a slice." Kara said as her stomach rumbled again.

"I tell you what I am going to go and buy ice cream. Real ice cream."

"I can go." Kara offered.

"I feel like a walk." Alex said. "I'll be back soon."

After watching Alex leave Kara started to tidy away the pizza box when there was a knock on the door. Using her supervision she frowned before walking to the door.

"Maggie? What are you doing here? Alex isn't here." Kara said as she opened her front door and saw the detective on the other side.

"I know. I saw her leave."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Maggie said. "It won't take long." When Kara just stood watching her Maggie asked. "Can I come in?"

"Oh right. Sure." Kara said moving away from the door. Once Maggie was inside Kara waited for her to speak. Finally getting bored of waiting Kara asked. "Did you want something."

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of thought you'd use your heat vision on me the second you saw me and so I wasn't sure I'd ever get this far in the conversation."

"Why would I use my heat vision on you?"

"Because I did exactly what you warned me not to do, and broke Alex's heart."

"You can't help wanting different things." Kara said.

"Maybe. But you were right I should have been more open. I always criticised you for jumping in without thinking, but that's exactly what I did with Alex and the wedding. We were dating for months, then engaged for months and never discussed kids."

"It wasn't that you didn't think. You just made the wrong assumptions." Kara pointed out. "Both of you were to blame for that. And both of you are paying the price."

"I still love Alex and I always will." Maggie said.

"I know." Kara said. "And I promise I'll look after her."

"I know that." Maggie said. "But I guess I just needed to hear it."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out. Whatever our differences you made Alex happy."

"I'm sorry for managing to upset you every time I spoke." Maggie said..

"It wasn't every time." Kara said. "Just most times. And I was just as bad."

"Well I should go. Alex doesn't need to see me. Look after her." Maggie said sadly as she walked to the door.

-00-

"Okay I have ice cream and potstickers." Alex said entering Kara's apartment ten minutes later. When she saw her sister pacing she asked. "You okay?"

"You may want to sit."

"What's happened?" Alex asked.

"I had a visitor."

"Who?"

"Maggie."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

"Her bike still in one piece?" Alex probed.

"I assume so, I didn't see it." Kara replied. "And if I was going to destroy her bike I would have done it the first time she broke your heart." Kara pointed out. "But ironically we didn't fight."

"You two pick your time to get on." Alex said ruefully before asking. "What did she want?"

"To know that you were okay and that I was looking out for you." Kara said giving Alex a minute to digest what she had said before asking. "You okay?"

"I guess….no." Alex said earning a hug from Kara.

"You are going to be okay." Kara said. "And no matter what just remember I am there for you."

"I have never doubted that." Alex said.

-The End


End file.
